Wanderer in the Sky
by WentToManderleyAgain
Summary: Two years later, and Elizabeth is a promising healer with a clinical trial in the field of werewolves. But as the threat of Voldemort looms closer to home, how will she respond? "I am a strong, independent woman and I most certainly did not need Lily Evans to find a date for me." Sequel to Oh, Mushroom! (suggested reading but not required)
1. Prologue

**A/N: ey yo hey guys I'm back! Ack I missed you all so much!**

**So, I know it's short. But it's only the prologue guys! The first chapter is about 2,000 words, so woo. I will be posting it tomorrow. Updates will be every Wednesday this time instead of sporadic so I'm hoping to keep to a schedule.**

**I'm looking for a beta! So if you're interested, let me know! I need someone to correct my poor grammar issues. Until then, I'll be editing these myself but I really don't like doing that because I miss most of it.**

**The title will make sense soon enough!**

**(justawriter33 and I are still friends but she isn't into ff anymore and neither was I so new beta)**

**(also I suggest following my twitter link on my page because you get lots of updates on the stories more than anywhere else)**

**-manderley**

XXX

The following events occur two years after the graduation of the Hogwarts class of 1977.

A tall girl with tan skin moved forward, her short brown hair falling into her face. She shook it away, staring up the snake like face with defiance.

"Why would I tell you about the order?" She spat with mirth.

The man just smiled, running the tip of his wand across her cheek.

"Crucio!" He yelled digging the wand into her skin just under her cheekbone. She fell backwards withering in pain and screaming.

"Katie," he said, his voice stern. "Tell me what they're planning."

"No!" She managed to squeak out between the grinding of her teeth.

"Fine then, Ms. Winters," He said, turning away and releasing the spell. She relaxed onto the floor, her body seeping down. "We'll find someone else to help us. Someone more . . . Cooperative. Avada Kedavra!"

XXX

**A/N: Please review, I miss you guys!**


	2. Date with Death

Chapter 1 - Date with Death

**A/N: Hey guys! I missed you guys so much wow. Please review guys! I miss you!**

**Thanks to Soulneko, RosesinJamJars, Sunlit fire, and Guest! **

**Hopefully I'll get more for a full chapter, yeah?**

**Also, happy birthday to Harry Potter and JK Rowling**

**(Still looking for a beta please!)**

**-manderley**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

XXX

Freya was here with another owl. I rolled my eyes, and pulled the envelope from her claws, barely sparing it a second glance. It was a letter from Lily, and I really didn't want to deal with her right now. So what if I didn't have a date for the annual ministry ball? I could just take Leslie! Or was she going with Xenophilius... Fine then, I could take Katie! Wait, she's going out with some new guy whose name starts with a P. Whatever, it didn't matter, I don't need a date! I am a strong, independent woman and I most certainly did not need Lily Evans to find a date for me.

I pushed the letter into my pocket, not opening it. I really didn't feel like have the perfect engaged Lily Evans lecturing me on how unhealthy it is to be single. I didn't know how much more I could take! Not only does Lily have a rock on her finger, so does Leslie! I thought Leslie would be smart enough to wait it out like me!

Okay, well, I wasn't exactly waiting by choice. But I totally would if Remus hadn't broken up with me first. But whatever. I mean, it totally doesn't bother me that I'm twenty and single with a never ceasing job that could keep me single for many, many more years. But hey, I still don't need Lily Evans to shove me with some random guy. For all I know, she could be stupid enough to set with up with mushroomin' Michael Davies, and we all know that would be a disaster. Or worse, she would stick me with Sirius Black, even though it's common knowledge that he wants to take my best friend, Ashley. She doesn't want to go, though. Something about you-know-who and the ministry. I don't really care though, because at that point I'm already tuning her out.

Look, I know that you-know-who is a big deal. I understand that. But the thing is that I need a break. This stuff is terrifying, I'm not going to apologize for needing a break to just fool around.

Every mushroomin' day, people come into St. Mungos, things oozing out of their crevices and arms falling off and faces stuff in expressions of absolute pain. When I go home and I send an owl to my friends, I don't want to think about that. Because it's the only way I can keep sane.

And yeah, it's probably really immature for me to insist on saying mushroom instead of actually cursing.

But like I said, it keeps me sane.

XXX

I let out a whimper of pain, plopping onto my couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh, stop being overdramatic," Ashley whined. "You're just a healer, not a bloody auror."

I turned my head to look at her, not even bothering to put in the effort to glare.

"I know. But I get to fix up the messes the auror leaves behind."

Ashley looked a bit surprised at my response.

"Huh. Well, I never really thought of it like that." She said thoughtfully. Lately, Ashley and I haven't been getting along like we used to. It's just been kind of hard. For all of us.

"So I was talking to Sirius today." She said. She was hoping Sirius would pop the question soon. Honestly, I don't think he will because he just doesn't seem like the type, you know? "Oh, don't give me that look, Lizzie. I know your opinions on the matter."

"Don't call me Lizzie." I laughed, pushing one of my black curls off my forehead. Mushroom knows how it ended up there.

"Aw, come on you know you like it, Lizabeth." Ashley laughed, winking at me.

I swatted at her, despite the fact she was sitting considerably farther from me.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Sirius said the he and James would be taking the auror test soon!" she said excitedly. Of course she was excited, she was going to date an auror!

"Ooh! When?"I asked, sitting up and swinging my legs over to land on the floor.

She shrugged, although I know she must be dying to know.

"He didn't say. I don't think he's supposed to. It's this big secretive thing, it's really weird."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I groaned, grabbing my wand, and magicking the window open. Freya flew over to me, dropping the letter on my face. I picked it up, glared at her, and shooed her away.

"Lily been bothering you again?" Ashley asked sympathetically.

I nodded, ripping open the letter. Might as well get it over with, am I right?

"Lizzie.

"I understand you're upset about Remus and all." I snorted. Ya think, Lily? "But it's been a month." I shifted uncomfortably. Okay, so what if it's been a month? A month isn't that long. That's only 1/12 of a year. "And you need to get out there! I know you aren't comfortable with all the wedding bells- I resent this, Ashley!" I declared, looking up from the letter. "Not everyone is getting married."

Ashley gave me a look.

"I may not have a rock on my finger, but let's face it, Elizabeth, I'm pretty close to it. And once that's happened, the only people in our social group with no wedding bells in the distance is Peter and Remus. And even Remus-" and that's when Ashley froze. "I-I mean everyone else has someone."

Oh my mushroom. Oh no.

"What were you going to say, Ashley?" I asked, my voice ice cold and calm. More than I can say for my mind. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

No, this was stupid. Ashley didn't even finish her sentence. She could have made a mistake. Instead of responding, she just winced. Oh my mushroom. My stomach was turning, and my head was spinning.

So what if Remus was seeing someone else? That was no big deal. I mean, we're not even together anymore. We've been broken up for a month.

Only a bloody month.

I put my hand over my mouth, trying to regulate my breathing.

This wasn't a big deal. I mean, I knew he would be seeing someone eventually, I just didn't think so, you know, soon.

"Answer me, Ashley."

Ashley looked away.

"Um, he's been seeing someone." She said, looking down at her hands.

"How long?"

"Um."

"How. Long." I demanded to know. I had to know. I didn't think he broke up with me for someone else, but then again, why wouldn't he? He apparently doesn't have much class.

"Um, I think two weeks now."

Oh my mushroom. The room was swimming before me. I closed my eyes, holding my head in my hands. My whole body was shaking, but I wasn't crying.

Two weeks after he broke up with me, he got a girlfriend.

Two mushroomin' weeks.

He didn't deserve my curse words.

What a mushroom cap.

I was in love with him. I really was. Absolutely smitten.

The thing is, I didn't see it coming. Not at all. It was like one day Remus got up and decided it would be fun to break up with me.

I couldn't stand the uncomfortable looks Sirius, James, and Peter got around me. Not one bit.

And the worst part? No one would tell me why he broke up with me.

I stood up, heading over to the desk Ashley was sitting at, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Well if Lupin is going to move on, then so am I." I said determinedly.

XXX

One month and five days earlier.

It was a pretty normal day, you know. The hospital was pretty calm, so I didn't have to do much, which is always nice. So I just went over to Remus' flat. Well, the one he shared with the three other boys. But hey, I didn't mind. Well, when they weren't bothering us I didn't mind.

But that night it was quiet. The flat was entirely empty except for me and Remus. It was so, so nice. Remus looked incredibly handsome, a small smile on his face.

"Hey," I said, smiling, pulling him in for a kiss. He didn't kiss me back, which I guess was a bad sign, but I didn't really notice then.

"Hey," he whispered. "I need to talk to you about something." He said, leading us to the couches.

I nodded, sitting down next to him.

"What's up?" I laughed.

"Um," he began, looking away from me.

I frowned slightly, trying to catch his eye, but he just avoided mine.

"Elizabeth, I think . . . I think we need to start seeing other people." He said, still not looking me in the eye.

I felt my entire world stop.

I told myself I would never become that girl whose world ended when she didn't have her boyfriend anymore. And yet, I had become that girl without even realizing. I felt disgusted with myself. I still feel disgusted with myself.

How did I become that girl?

XXX

Lily smiled giddly, walking with an extra bounce in her step.

"James and I have been planning the wedding!" she said cheerfully. Her happiness was a bit contagious.

"Oh, really?" I said, smiling.

She nodded enthusiastically.

"And I want you to be my maid of honor." She said stopping and holding one of my arms, her bright green eyes staring into mine.

My mouth dropped open.

"Oh my mushroom!" I squealed. "I'd love to!" I said, pulling her into a giant hug. Ack, I loved Lily so much! I can't believe she chose me.

She smiled, and pulled me along again.

"Now, about your little date for the Ministry ball. I really think you'll like him. He's a charmer." She said, as if she hadn't just told me huge exciting news.

"And when do I get to meet him?" I asked, a bit tiredly. I'm sorry, I was still nervous about this.

"I'll let you meet him next week! I don't want you two meeting at the ball." She said, rolling her eyes.

I smiled and shook my head. "Okay, Lily"

XXX

"Leslie!" I called, stepping inside her flat. She had given me a key, because it was just easier then.

There was no response to my call, oddly enough.

"Leslie?" I called again, walking into her kitchen. "Leslie!" I cried, noticing her sitting on the floor. I ran over to her, kneeling down. Tears were streaming down her face, causing a small wet spot on her white blouse.

"Oh, my merlin, Leslie, what happened?" I whispered, brushing her hair out of her face.

She just sat there, shoulders heaving, tears streaming down her face. Her arm moved slightly. In her hand was a small white envelope with a ministry seal. Oh, no. Oh, Merlin no. I took it carefully, and opened the letter.

Dear Mr. And Mrs. Winters,

It is our duty to inform you that your daughter, Katherine Winters, has been found dead . . .

It was at that point I stopped reading.

The air was stripped from my lungs. I could feel my insides twisting.

It's funny how sadness and excitement feel the same. You feel the loss of air, the inability to breathe. You gasp for breath. But the difference is one hurts, and one doesn't. I didn't even notice the tears streaming down my face. I couldn't breathe. My entire body was shaking with the force of my tears.

I . . .

I couldn't believe it.

Katie can't be dead.

She, she's Katie!

She brushes her teeth with kid bubblegum toothpaste and had chocolate scented shampoo.

She was a person with quirks and a personality.

She couldn't just die.

I spoke to her the other day, talking about her cousin and his kid.

His daughter, Katie Bell.

A loud hiccuping noise came from me as I clutched Leslie, our tears mixing together.

Katie wasn't the type to die.

XXX

**A/N: Please review guys!**


	3. Of Funerals and Werewolves

Chapter 2: Of Funerals and Werewolves

**A/N: I am soo tired rn I just got home from rehearsal and then I have to go back for more rehearsal and a performance and the play is a train wreck and I just want to sleep.**

**Normally, I would thank you all individually but you underestimate how tired I am so here is a blanket ****_thank you for reviewing._**

XXX

The floor was safe. The floor was good. The floor didn't die. The floor couldn't be killed. Nothing happened on the floor.

The floor was just . . . The floor. That's it.

The floor didn't have cousins and nieces. It didn't have boyfriends and best friends.

All it had was floor.

I was joined on the floor by Leslie, Lily, and Ashley. But not Katie. I will never be joined by Katie.

By the time James and Sirius got here, all our tears had dried up.

"Are you three going to lie on the floor all day?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

How could he be so calm about this? Katie died.

"Yes." Ashley responding, still looking up at the ceiling. Tears pricked my eyes again. I really didn't want to cry again, all it did was hurt. My eyes, my heart, my head.

"Are you going to cry again, Elizabeth?" Leslie asked softly, holding my hand.

"No." I said, my voice thick. It certainly did sound like I was gonna cry.

"Okay." Leslie responded, not letting go of my hand.

Sigh.

And I felt Sirius lay down between me and Ashley.

"Oh, are we joining them now?" James asked, but I could hear him laying down with Lily.

"Yes." Sirius responded. "Shh."

And it was silent.

XXX

No matter how dead Katie might be, I had to get on with my life. Namely, I had to get back to work.

Also, I had to find out why the hell no one told me about Remus and his new girlfriend.

"Potter!" I yelled, barging into their flat.

"Potter?"

Remus.

Oh shit. Bad timing, Elizabeth. Really. Bad. Timing. I winced inwardly.

"Uh, hi. I need to talk to James and Sirius." I said, deliberately not looking Remus in the eye. Why couldn't I have come later? It looks like he's just about to leave!

He gave me an awkward smile, and pointed to the door to the kitchen.

"They're in there." He said, trying to get me to look him in the eyes.

Like mushroom am I going to look in his eyes, because I'll just fall for him all over again and I can't handle being so stupid again. I could barely look in his general direction.

"Alright thanks," I said, heading towards the door as quickly as possible. But, no luck. He grabbed my arm, turning me towards him.

"Hey, Elizabeth," he said softly, still trying to catch my eye. And he succeeded. Mushroom. "I'm sorry about Katie."

Instead of responding, I just walked away.

Merlin, I kind of hate him a little bit.

"Potter, what the hell?" I asked, after firmly shutting the kitchen door. Luckily, I heard a click of the front door right after. Good, he wouldn't hear this conversation.

"Potter?" James asked, raised an eyebrow. "I haven't been Potter for two years, what did I do?"

"So, I don't get to hear about the fact Remus has a new girlfriend?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. "What, because I'm too fragile or something?"

James blinked.

"Shit, she found out, Sirius. Abort mission," He said sarcastically. "We were just trying to protect you, Elizabeth, you're blowing this way out of proportion."

I shook my head slightly.

"What's her name?"

"What?" Sirius asked, completely baffled.

"What's her name?" I responded impatiently.

"Rebecca." James was the one who said it.

"Rebecca." I repeated softly. "Thank you." I said, leaving as quickly as I came in.

XXX

My chest ached. It really, really hurt. I mean, when you're sad, your chest isn't supposed to hurt is it? I've never read that. Maybe I'm dying.

I clutched my knees to my chest, staring down at the black letters.

Katie's funeral was tomorrow. And I had to go. How could I not? Oh mushroom, was I supposed to speak? I really did not want to speak.

But Leslie was going to. I knew that for sure. Leslie and Katie were the close ones, like how I was closer with Ashley than them. It's just one of those things you don't even notice happening.

The door to my bedroom creaked open, and Ashley peeked her head in.

"Did you get it?" she asked. When I nodded, she walked into my room fully and sat next to me, adopting the same position.

I blinked, my vision blurring slightly. This was not the time to cry.

"Are you gonna talk?" I asked quietly. Ashley shook her head.

"I can't," She whispered.

I took her hand and held it.

"It's okay."

XXX

They gave us tissues at the entrance. Like I hadn't already stuffed a bunch in my purse, please. And I knew when Leslie stood up, I was going to need them all.

Leslie didn't even look at the crowd, she just stared at her paper.

"Katie was my best friend. I knew way too much about her, more than I even wanted to know." I smiled a bit at that. "I knew about her bubblegum toothpaste. I know about her obsession with chocolate scented shampoo. I knew every time she shaved her legs, because she would go on about how soft they were. I knew every time she liked someone, I knew every time she had her heart broken. I knew every boyfriend, and I heard about her first kiss in vivid detail, as well as every kiss after that." I laughed a tiny bit, choking a bit on my tears. My eyes were in searing pain, but there was nothing I could do about that. "I was there when she went shopping for her dress for every ball Hogwarts has ever had." Leslie's voice broke slightly. But she was still going strong. "I saw her every summer and every winter, and every season under the sun. I was there when she dyed her hair purple, and I was there when she figured out she hated the color." Leslie brushed back her tears. I could barely see her anything more though, because my own tears were clouding my vision. "I was there whenever she needed me. But I wasn't there for her when she died." I let out a soft sob, but I really didn't care at that point. "And I am so sorry, Katie. I'm sorry I wasn't there." Leslie's voice broke, and she picked up her paper and walked off. Ashley pulled me up, hurrying towards her. We enveloped her in a giant hug, all our tears mixing together and falling to the ground.

The entire room was silent except for the sound of our tears.

XXX

Today just felt like a good day to stay in bed, but Lily did not seem to agree with me. Apparently, it was time to meet the guy.

Despite everything, Lily remained relatively normal, but honestly I think it's all an act. She's been incredibly uptight, even more than she was at Hogwarts, it's completely crazy. She changes the subject every time Katie comes up, and I've never seen more quivery smiles before in my life. Even from my emotional wreck of a best friend, Ashley. I love her and all, but she can cry at the drop of a hat if she wanted to.

So, I was forced to dress and get ready to meet him. And trust me, if you're at the wrong end of any crazy, angry redhead, you'd get dressed too.

"You'll like him, I swear." She declared, before leaving me alone at the coffee shop.

Right. I'm sure. Because this is the perfect time to meet someone.

"Hi, you're Elizabeth, right?"

I looked up from my coffee, as it was still too hot to drink, judging by the steam blowing up from it.

Hm, he was cute. He wasn't too tall, but he was still taller than me, which is always nice. He had dark blond hair that waved just a bit, and a small wave fell onto his forehead. He had bright green eyes, reminiscent of Lily. He had slightly thin, small lips, and his nose had a small bump in the bridge. But all in all, he was still pretty attractive.

"Yes I am!" I said, giving him a small smile.

He rubbed the back of his neck slightly before sitting down.

"I'm Paul. Paul Green. Lily told me what you looked like."

What is it with wizards and their last names being colors like what.

"Ah, so you get to know about me, and I didn't even get your first name? I'm going to have to give Lily a lecture on double standards later." I said with a laugh, tapping the lid of my coffee cup with my index finger.

"Ah, I wish I had the courage to stand up to Lily Evans." He said with a never ceasing smile.

"I have to, or I'd never survive!" I exclaimed. "Besides, I've known her since we were in diapers, and before she got that insane temper of hers." I said, shaking my head. "The girl is insane. I think that may be partly my fault, though." I titled my head slightly. "But hey, it's too late now!"

"Ah, so you're the one we have to blame."

I nodded.

"Indeed. So, do you work with Lily?" I asked. I haven't heard much about her coworkers at the ministry, but she also didn't talk about it much. All I know is it's the law department or something. I don't know.

He shook his head.

"Sort of. We both work at the ministry, just different departments. I'm in the department of mysteries, actually," He said conversationally.

I raised my eyebrows slightly. I still can't do just one eyebrow . . . Ugh.

"Wow, that's got to be interesting. I've never met anyone who has worked there before."

He smiled slightly.

"I'm not really supposed to talk about it, Elizabeth," He said with a shrug. "So, what do you do?"

"I'm a healer," I said, perking up. "Mainly in magical illnesses, emphasis on the untreatable. I'm currently doing a clinical trial on werewolves." That I started because of my ex-boyfriend. Oops. Probably best that I didn't mention that.

"Werewolves?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, they're really interesting!" I said enthusiastically. "Right now I'm working on a way to kind of . . . Calm the werewolf during the full moon, but after that I'm hoping to go to find a cure for it." I said, hoping I wasn't boring him. But at the same time, I didn't really care if it did. It was my work, and if it bored him, then fine.

"Huh, that is interesting, but shouldn't that be more in the magical creatures department of the ministry?" he asked, tilting his head.

I shook my head furiously.

"Werewolves aren't creatures!" I leaned forward, aghast. "They're people! And trust me, the ministry isn't doing anything about it." I said with disgust. "Absolutely nothing. They just slapped a danger sticker on them, and ignored it completely! It's complete mushroom!" I declared, folding my arms over my chest, my back settling into the chair again.

"But is that such a bad thing?" he asked.

My jaw actually dropped.

"Um, yes. Werewolves are people, not animals. They become wild once a month, yes, but compared to a lot of domesticated animals, that's really impressive. They're treating werewolves like dragons. Werewolves can barely get jobs. They're doomed to a life of poverty because of something they can't even control!" I said, leaning forward again. I can't believe he actually said that to me!

"But what about werewolves who deliberately try to kill and turn people?" he asked, leaning forward too.

I let out a loud snort.

"Are you kidding me? That's like saying we should kill all wizards just because there is a few bad ones! Just because we have some werewolves like that doesn't mean we should condemn them all." I said, trying to drive the point through his head. I forgot how many people are this close minded.

Paul leaned back in his seat, just staring into my eyes.

"Alright, I can see your point." He finally said after a good minute.

I nodded, picking up my cup, before realizing it was empty.

"Good."

XXX

**A/N: Whatever you're thinking about Paul? It's wrong.**

**Please review lovelies!**


	4. Of Balls and Rebecca

Chapter 4: Of Balls and Rebecca

A/N: Okay, I know. I'm sorry.

Be warned: Some of Remus' actions may seem out of character. But that's just for now. You don't know why any of this has happened yet, so don't get ahead of yourself. There is a reason Remus broke up with Elizabeth, and there is a reason behind each and every single one of his actions, so just chill out till it happens. If you have a theory, feel free to mention it!

Updates will be changed to Tuesdays.

Thanks to geekchic8428, 42-Worlds-Apart, RosesInJamJars, and Person!

XXX

"I don't like him," I said with a shrug, crossing my arms over my chest.

Lily raised her eyebrow. Damn her.

"And why not?" she asked, giving me a look.

"He's stupid."

"And why is he stupid?"

"Because he has stupid opinions," I said, avoiding her eyes.

She let out a loud, exasperated sigh.

"Why did you have to bring up werewolves?" Lily groaned.

Hey, how did she know that is was werewolves?

"I was talking about my work." I responded, blushing a little.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. I understand the whole werewolf thing, I do. And I think it's great that you're doing it. But, Liz . . . If it's just for Remus, then you really shouldn't," Lily said, putting her hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"I'll admit, Remus got me interested in the field. But that's not why I kept it up, Lily. I kept it up because it's interesting. And I really think I've got a lead!" I said the last part excitedly. "Wolfsbane. Or monkswood, whatever. They're the same thing. And while the werewolves aren't quite in control, they're much more subdued! Some people even remember the night!"

Lily's jaw dropped, the subject of Paul completely forgotten.

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed, a smile taking over her face. She pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh my god!"

"Yeah, I know! But I can't go out with someone who can't even respect my work." I said sternly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm not asking you to go out with him. I'm asking you to go out with him one more time. If you still don't like him, then okay! But just one night, Elizabeth. One night."

I sighed.

"Okay fine. One night."

Lily gave me a beaming grin.

"One night."

XXX

Elizabeth Moore's Pro/Con List of going to the ball thing with Paul

Pros:

1. Remus would most likely notice

2. It would make Lily happy

3. It would show I'm Moving On

4. I kind of have to go anyway

5. If it's not with Paul, it's by myself.

Cons:

1. I shouldn't want Remus to notice

2. It wouldn't make me happy

3. I haven't moved on

4. I'd see Remus there with Rebecca

And that is why I have to go with Paul. . . Dammit.

So, I would do it. Despite how much I didn't want to.

XXX

Lily had decided that leaving my hair curly was acceptable, thankfully. Merlin knows how much Lily likes to torture me with 300 degree metal. She did, however, make me do my makeup, but I guess that's better than the metal. Except for eyelash curlers. Those are death traps.

On the bright side? I loved my dress. Lately I've been taking any excuse to wear red, now that I don't have a fear of being lynched by the Ravenclaw quidditch team. So, my dress was a dark red, contrasting with my pale skin and black hair quite nicely. It had a nice, fluffy skirt, ending just above my knees, as expected by these things. I figured, the fluffier, the more they'll except the fact it isn't full length. I mean, it is a ministry ball. So, ya know. And Lily had forced me into short black heels. Luckily she pitied me, and didn't shove me into stilettos or something. We both know that would not have ended well. But, the heels of my shoes were still awfully skinny.

And Paul? Well, at least he cleans up nicely. Too bad he doesn't have the personality to go with it. The entire way there, I was bored. I mean, he was trying and all, but still.

"Lizzie!" a bellowing voice called from the entrance. I smiled brightly.

"Sirius!" I called back, smiling at him. Next to him was James and Lily, who was rolling her eyes at us.

"Who is that?" Paul asked distastefully. Great, he hates Sirius, too. What doesn't he hate?

"Sirius Black." I responded curtly. "Come on." I said, pulling him towards the group.

Sirius grinned and pulled me into a big hug, and James joined right in.

"Help," I said, giving Lily a desperate look. She just shrugged, grinning. "Traitor."

Paul just stood there, watching.

After they finally let me go, Sirius turned to him.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly, giving me a look.

"Paul Green. I'm Elizabeth's date." He said, emphasizing the word date. What the mushroom?

Sirius gave me another look, like it was my fault. Sigh, I guess I'll have to explain it to him later.

"Huh, that's interesting. Well, Elizabeth's last date to this shindig should be here soon." Oh merlin, Sirius. I lifted my foot, digging the sharp heel into Sirius' foot. Sure, I didn't like Paul, but he was still being rude. Sirius glared at me, and I matched his gaze.

"Oh, well that doesn't matter after all. How long have you been broken up?" Paul asked, looking down at me. Shit.

"3 weeks now." Sirius supplied. Oops. Paul raised an eyebrow. Cue awkward silence. Great. I mean, I obviously don't care because Paul, but at the same time I didn't want to make him think badly of me. That makes sense, right? I mean, I don't want anyone to think badly of me, especially someone I'm on a date with.

"Uh, hi everyone. Hello, Elizabeth."

Aw, shit.

"Hello Remus." My group chorused, except Paul and me. I nodded at him, avoiding his gaze.

Paul smiled at him, and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Paul Green. Remus, I take it?" he laughed slightly. That was when I caught a glimpse of the girl standing next to Remus. She was tall, with long, stick straight blonde hair. How could hair that color be even natural? Her eyes were cerulean blue, and I didn't like it. What, was she wearing colored contacts or something? And her heels were high stilettos, boosting her up even higher. And I could tell she was tall even without them.

"I'm Rebecca." She piped up, smiling at me.

"Elizabeth."

Her lips formed an O, but she didn't say anything. Remus glanced at her, but that was it.

"Paul is Elizabeth's date." Sirius said, looking straight at Remus, and ignoring Rebecca.

Rebecca and Remus. It's even alliterated. Sounds better than Remus and Elizabeth. Ugh. And Remus didn't even react. Um, okay. Really? I reacted horribly to Rebecca, and I don't even get a nod for Paul. Not a frown, not a twitch, nothing. And I'm upset about this? Mushroom.

"So, let's go." I piped up, motioning towards the door. Might as well break the awkward silence. I walked away, grabbing Paul's hand and pulling him behind me. Let's get this over with, shall we?

"Who was that?" he asked, putting his arm around my waist. Ugh.

"Who do you think?" I responded, giving him a look.

He chuckled, smiling at me.

"Hm, I'm guessing your ex-boyfriend." He said, leading me to the dance floor.

"Obviously." I would say no shit, Sherlock, but that usually doesn't translate well to no mushroom, Sherlock. That is, unless you know me well, like Lily or Sirius.

"Let's dance, then." Paul said, moving me in front of him.

Well, why not?

XXX

I wish I could say that I never touched alcohol after the Sixth Year Incident. But, that would be a lie. Alcohol and I have become pretty good friends. I mean, I don't get full out drunk but I am legal, so I have a drink here and there, and it's nice. But after having about ten heavy males trod on my feet and the prospect of more, I feel like it's not the worst idea right now. And after having conversations with even more than those ten guys, I'll need it. James and Lily have been dancing in the same spot on the dance floor the entire time, so that conversation source has been depleted. Paul has been dragged off by his coworkers. He said he'll be right back. Half an hour ago. I mean, it hasn't been completely boring with him. I mean, it's been almost fun. Sirius has been dancing with every lonely female in the entire ballroom. Except me, that is. So I'm standing against the wall, nursing my firewhiskey.

"So, you're the famous Elizabeth."

Woahhh where did Rebecca come from? I didn't want her here.

"I would hardly call myself famous." I snorted. She raised her perfect eyebrow. No, I'm not kidding. Her eyebrow is like . . . Perfect.

"I would." She said, standing next to me, and picking up a glass of some fancy fruity drink. "And most call you a threat too."

I rolled my eyes.

"Please. Remus broke up with me." I said, taking a long drink. I was going to need it.

"That's not how I hear it." She replied, looking me in the eye while taking a sip, clearly measuring my reaction. My jaw actually dropped.

"What?" I yelled. Her eyebrow went up again. I downed the rest of my drink, locking onto my target. "Someone is getting murdered tonight." I said, storming to Remus, Rebecca trailing after me. I pulled him to face me, pulling my wand out in the same movement.

"You asshole." I hissed, the tip of my wand pressed against his forehead. He looked vaguely alarmed. "What did I ever do to you?" I asked.

Remus' eyes caught Rebecca's. Ugh, he disgusts me.

"I think you're an asshole, and I can't believe I ever dated you. If I knew who you really are, I never would have. I regret every moment." I hissed. "What the hell?" I asked, putting down my arm, and walking away. Sure enough, Remus didn't follow me.

I was furious. I can't believe it.

"Elizabeth!"

Ugh, Paul. Great. I really didn't want to deal with him. I swung open the doors to outside, and he caught them, rushing behind me.

"Hey, Elizabeth, what's going on?" he asked.

"Can you take me home?" I asked, facing him. And that was when I saw Remus standing just outside the doors, watching us. Waiting for Paul to leave.

So, I went stupid. I went on instinct, just wanting a moment of revenge. So, I wrapped my arms around Paul's neck and kissed him. Honestly, it wasn't great. His lips were a bit too moist, and a bit cold, like he had been eating ice or something. They were smooth and all, but a little too much. His lips tasted like waxy chap stick. He was just . . . Meh. But when I pulled away, Remus was gone.

"Well, Elizabeth. I'm glad you really do like me." Paul said, staring at me. Not smiling.

"Um, yeah," I said, staring at the doors.

"And I'm sorry I have to do this." That got my attention.

"Do what?" I asked, snapping my gaze to Paul. A white cloth was coming at me, covering my mouth. I let out a muffled shriek, the black dots covering up my vision, and I felt myself falling, still screaming, Paul's arms wrapped around me, holding me close to him as he apparated away. And everything went black.

XXX

A/N: Reminder, updates moved to Tuesdays.

I don't know if I'll update this Tuesday, but I'll definitely try!

Please review!


End file.
